


Unanticipated Consequences

by ArianneMaya



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris isn't sure if he wants to kiss or kill the person who decided it would be a good idea to dress them up in leather and eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanticipated Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened because of [that damn picture](http://instagram.com/p/kKxYTBONNO/#) and because of the enablers on my feed. I'm blaming @ragingrainbow, @janesgravity and @leela_cat.  
> Many thanks to @aislinntlc for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

The problem with being on set is that there are always people everywhere. 

Any other day, Chris wouldn’t mind. He would even be happy to have people around to make all the waiting less boring. 

Today, though, all he wants is some privacy to deal with the boner that he got from the moment he saw Adam in leather and eyeliner. After the last take, Chris couldn’t get away fast enough. 

Of course, that means that every single person he comes across has something to ask of him or is trying to engage him in conversation, quickly making him lose his patience. 

By the time Adam catches up with him, he’s about ready to bite someone’s head off. 

“Hey, Chris—”

“Not now,” he says through gritted teeth. He’s been on edge all day long and had the hardest time staying professional. Now, he’s practically vibrating with tension.

So when Adam grabs him by the arm and steers him to a quiet corner, Chris crosses his arms and asks, “What do you want?”

Slowly, Adam takes one step, then another, until he’s right in Chris’ space. “I was about to suggest I help you with your little problem. But if you’re going to be that rude, well, I might change my mind.”

It’s such a bad idea, Chris shouldn’t even think about it. Yet as all the reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this go through his head, he can’t listen to any of them. 

But he only manages to stammer, “I… I don’t know what you mean.”

Smirking, Adam rests his hands on the walls, next to Chris’ shoulders. “Why don’t you start by saying you’re sorry?”

Chris’ eyes widen, and he knows he should feel uneasy, but he’s starting to be really embarrassed by the way he reacted. He’s not usually that rude to someone who’s just trying to talk to him. He feels a blush creep high on his cheeks as he says, “I didn’t mean to snap at you.” 

“Good enough.” Adam’s still smirking, making Chris feel like he’s about to be eaten alive. “For now.” 

And without any more warning, Adam drops to his knees. The sound of Chris’ zipper seems to resonate in the air around them. The noise from the set is a low buzz in the background, just loud enough to remind Chris that anyone could walk by and surprise them. 

He can’t help but let out a little, “Oh,” when he feels the cold air hit his cock.

“Hush,” Adam says. “You don’t want anyone to hear you and find us like this, do you?”

Chris shakes his head really fast. That’s the last thing he wants, especially since, with his luck, if anyone finds them like this, it’ll be either Lea or Naya and they’d never let him live it down. 

“Good. Then you better stay silent, or I stop.”

Chris does his best to keep in the sound of disbelief that wants to rip its way out of his mouth. 

Instead, he says, “If you don’t want to get caught, you better stop talking and get down to business.”

Once again, Adam smirks, making Chris want to strangle him. How the hell Adam can look so in control when he’s the one on his knees, Chris has no idea. 

Adam licks a stripe up the underside of Chris’ cock and Chris swears under his breath. “I was just giving you a second to make sure you don’t come on the spot.” 

If stares were murderous, Adam would be long dead. “Fuck you.” 

“I don’t think so.” Once again, Adam licks Chris from root to tip. “If we go down that road, it will be me fucking you and you know it.”

Chris feels his cock twitch at the thought. Seconds later, Adam’s licking a pearly drop of precome from the tip. 

“Will you hurry?”

Eyes lighting up like he’s about to laugh, Adam shakes his head. “No. If we’re doing this, it’s at my pace.”

“Easy for you to say,” Chris hisses. “You’re not the one who’s at risk of being caught with your dick hanging out!”

“Tell me the risk isn’t turning you on.” Chris can’t answer but his whole face heats up. “Thought so.”

Just when Chris is about to say that Adam can either suck him or he’s walking away – because no matter how much the risk of being caught is turning him on, there’s no way he actually wants to get caught – Adam finally takes him into his mouth, surrounding him in tight, wet heat. 

Chris bangs his head against the wall as he tries his best not to make a sound. This will be over so fast, it’s not even a question, but he almost thinks that’s a good thing. As Adam licks and sucks and drive him crazy because damn, he’s so good at it, Chris can’t help but think that any minute now, someone will walk by and see them. The idea terrorizes him but it’s such a fucking turn-on, he can barely see straight. 

He curls his hands against the walls in order not to grab for Adam’s hair. When he can’t help but rock his hips forward, Adam’s hands come up to hold him against the wall. Then Adam pulls off just long enough to catch Chris’ eyes with his before he slides his mouth all the way down Chris’ cock, and swallows around him. 

The mix of Adam’s shamelessness in showing how much he enjoys this and the pressure of his mouth around Chris, of his tongue on the underside of Chris’ cock is enough to bring Chris right to the edge. 

“I’m… I’m…”

He tries to warn Adam without success. Or maybe he manages, he couldn’t even say, but all it does is make Adam intensify the pressure as he swallows, once again, and press a finger right behind Chris’ balls. 

Chris lets out a hoarse “Fuck” and “So fucking good, Adam,” as he empties himself in Adam’s mouth, as Adam licks him clean and tucks him away. 

He’s still trying to catch his breath when Adam pushes himself back to his feet, so he can’t properly answer when Adam says, “So that’s what it takes to make you not so proper. That’s nice to know.”

Before Chris has a chance to do more than sputter, Adam takes Chris’ face in his hands and kisses him, long and intense enough to make Chris’ toes curl. 

As they separate, Chris asks, “Do you want me to return the favor?”

Maybe he sounds a little too eager, but he’s just being polite. Really. 

For the first time, Adam seems a little hesitant. “What if I say not now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe tonight, at my place?” Adam kisses Chris again before he whispers, “I really want to see if you’ll be as pretty naked and on your knees as I think you would be.”

Chris’ breath catches in his throat. He knows that what Adam’s offering is a lot more than just a friendly blowjob. 

But there’s no way he can refuse.


End file.
